Come in the Shower With Me
by YumiChann
Summary: After training, Sharrkan goes to take a shower only to be visited by a certain somebody.


It was another day after training with his student and Sharrkan quickly hurried for his room to take a shower. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his shoulders and hung his towel up. Stripping his clothes from his body and throwing them into a pile on the floor, he started the shower and stepped in.

He faced the water, letting the water run down his back over the large scar that was present there. He thought about how strong Alibaba was getting and praised himself for being such a great teacher. At the rate he was advancing, there would be no way Yamuraiha and Aladdin would beat them this time! Just a little bit more training and he'll be as good as himself!

He chuckled to himself and washed his hair. He let out a groan as his fingers trailed up and down his body. Now of all times? He was going to be late for dinner at this rate. He tried to focus on something else besides... _that_ but he just couldn't. Running his fingers down his side and across his thighs, he felt his fingers brush across the tip of his dick and let out a low groan. He bit his lip to prevent himself from getting any louder than what he was in case someone were to walk past his room in hear. Not that anyone in particular would hear him from his bathroom, but... No, that was a lie. There was _one_ person.

"Masrur," the name slipped out of his mouth as he took a deep breath. He began to stroke himsef slowly and cursed aloud at the thoughts he was having. As soon as he got done with this, he would finish his shower and head downstairs to eat... or so he thought.

The sound of the bathroom door being opened made him freeze and when he heard the voice from who came in and mentally punched himself. "Sinbad says you're taking too long. Your showers never..." Masrur stopped in the middle of his sentence and examined the room for a minute. "Are you finished yet?"

Shit. Did he heard him say his name a few seconds ago? "Yeah, just give me a few more minutes! I'll be down, soon, so don't wait for me, okay?"

"I don't mind waiting,"

Sharrkan let out a low growl and stroked himself faster. "H-Hey, can you come here for a minute?" He poked his head out from the shower curtain and looked at the red head.

Masrur raised an eyebrow and walked over to the older man. Sharrkan leaned over, pressing his lips to the taller man's and pulling him closer to him by the collar of his robe. Masrur backed away, staring at the tanner one with a confused look. Sharrkan motioned for him to come back and the red head listened. Pulling him in for a kiss, Sharrkan reached for the taller man's robe and fumbled with it to try and get it off.

Noticing the tanner man's struggle, Masrur took his robe off and Sharrkan did the honors of stripping him of his boxers. Sharrkan pulled him into the shower with him, pinning himself up to the wall as Masrur kissed him roughly. He pressed against him and moaned.

"Ah, so you were playing with yourself," he whispered, making Sharrkan blush.

"What's with that all of a sudden? And no! I wasn't!" Sharrkan protested.

"My ears are sharp and I'm not stupid," It was a blunt response and Sharrkan huffed.

"Okay, okay, so I was! Big deal, right? Things like this happen all the time, so it's only natural," Sharrkan looked away from the red head and gazed up at the shower head. He felt his fingers twitch when he felt something between his legs. Looking down, he saw Masrur on his knees and his mouth opened. "You don't have to ask permission. Go ahead,"

Grabbing a hold of Sharrkan's waist, Masrur put his mouth around dick, sucking and licking it. Sharrkan let out a soft moan, leaning against the wall as he tilted his head back. Letting out a louder moan, Sharrkan put his hand on Masrur's head, pulling it slightly. Masrur let out a low growl and ran his tongue over the tip and watched as Sharrkan trembled. The tan man let out a louder moan, whimpering when the red head began to suck.

"Ah, Masrur...! Nngh...!"

"Does it feel good?"

Sharrkan nodded, pulling his hair once again "Ahh...!"

"You're already so close,"

"Th-That's because I was playing with myself before you got here!"

"Then I'll do more to you tonight after dinner," Masrur bluntly said.

Sharrkan let go of Masrur's hair, breating heavily as he whimpered. "I'm gonna cum...!"

"Already?"

"Don't say it like that! I already told you the reaso... Ah!"

Masrur went back to focusing on Sharrkan's dick, licking the tip repeatedly. Sharrkan's face got redder as his moans continued to get louder. "Ah... ah... ahh! Masrur...!" Cumming into his mouth, Sharrkan whimpered as Masrur let out a satisfied groan.

Sharrkan stood there for a few minutes as his breath returned to normal. He looked down at Masrur, pulling him to give him a hug. "You didn't have to do that, you know,"

"If I didn't I would have to hear you at dinner complain," Masrur said with a frown. "Besides, I'll give you everything tonight,"

Sharrkan pouted, "Ugh, fine. As long as you promise," He stood on his tip toes and gave the taller man a kiss.


End file.
